


Unfinished Poems

by hearmyvoice



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: Helga had always been a closed book. Now that she carried that weight on her stomach, literally, she had to make sure she put a lock on that book.





	Unfinished Poems

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You love me too?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678615) by [hearmyvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice). 

> Prompt 48: Pluto.

Helga loved to write poems. It was a hobby that not even Phoebe was aware of, with Arnold Shortman being the target of her sighs: traveling through space knowing other planets, going to the end of the world together and other cheesy stuff that nobody would believe coming from her. She had kept that image of her since they entered college, and she could feel how slowly she was going out.

Now she compared this relationship with the possibility of traveling to Pluto, with the day when they would both have a marriage outside the Milky Way. Her poems had become more empty, being few and infrequent as the weeks went by and the petals appeared more frequently in her body.

"I'll be fine," she sighed, looking down at her book of poems again, trying to ignore the laughter coming from the front bench, where Arnold and Gerald were tooking photos smiling and ignorant of the blonde who occasionally watched them. She felt the tingling in her throat again, the weight in her stomach, and rose slowly, keeping the book in her backpack, walking leaps and bounds toward the nearest bathroom. "I'll be fine."


End file.
